


Ying and Yang

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream
Summary: Package number two...





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was in a rut. She was riding an epically long dry spell and was starting to worry that she'd never get laid, or even get a date ever again. After a _very_ awkward conversation with her sister she'd decided to try and break herself out of her flump and treat herself to some new threads. It was all going well until she got to the fancy new lingerie boutique she'd overheard people waxing lyrical about at work. Her plan had been to pick up some fancy new underwear to give her a bit of a boost. But, as she stood outside, staring at the displays in the window, she felt nothing but a crisis of confidence. What if it looked awful on her? What if no one would ever want to see her like that again? What if she was too skinny? Too muscly? Too alien? The intrusive thoughts kept coming, thick and fast. She'd gotten really good at shutting them down in their tracks, but today they were attacking her on all fronts, and she didn't have it in her to fight back. With a final sad glance through the window she ducked her head and walked away.

 

She didn't even notice her best friend watching her every move from the other side of the street.

 

Lena had been just about to put up her hand to wave and call for Kara when she saw her face. The woman looked devastated. Lena gaped on as she saw the gamut of emotion flooding the young reporter's features. She could practically hear the evil voices. Voices she was well attuned to herself. If she had any chance at all she would have ripped those thoughts from her best friend with her bare hands, flinging them straight into the sun. But she couldn't do that. Only Kara could silence them. But that didn't mean she couldn't nudge things in the right direction. As she watched Kara walk off, full of self loathing and dejection, she felt a plot brewing that might just help both of them with their body confidence. And maybe a little more too...

 

Lena crossed the street, her gait determined and sure, she breezed into the boutique like she owned it. She spent the next 45 minutes picking out a handful of exquisite sets of underwear. For each set she chose an opposite. A ying and yang. She inhaled deeply as she paid for her goods, a pleased smile graced her deep red lips as she handed over her platinum card. She had a good feeling about this.

 

Lena wasn't surprised to find her fingers twitching slightly as she fingered the delicate satin of the first set. She'd chosen it for its subtlety, wanting to ease Kara in gently, wanting her to enjoy her treat without overthinking it or freaking out. Kara's set was a white, satin bra and briefs with lace around the edges. It was simple but effective and beautifully made with a gold coloured metal clasp holding the bra cups together at the front. Lena’s was the same but in black.

 

Lena stripped off her work clothes, downing a large scotch as she did, and put on her new lingerie. She stood admiring the view in the full length mirror in her master bedroom. Before she could chicken out she snapped a shot on her phone, cropped out her face and sent it to print, quadruple checking it wasn't going to her office printer. She picked up her photo and put it in the box with the lingerie, a new cellphone and her carefully written letter to Kara. She packaged it all up ready to be sent in the morning and laid back on her bed, satisfied with her work.

 

\---

 

Kara kicked the door shut behind her, hands full of the package that had been waiting by the mailboxes at CatCo for her. She dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes. For some reason she couldn't put her finger on she decided to open the parcel in the bedroom, she had already decided it needed to wait till she got home. It was wrapped in simple brown parcel paper that she peeled away eagerly. She didn't remember ordering anything but it wouldn't be the first time amazon had surprised her with a late night impulse buy. This didn't look like an amazon box though. She opened it up to reveal a handwritten letter. She ran her fingertips over the delicate script before feeling her eyes widen as she took in the words.

 

_Dearest Stranger, I saw you staring in the boutique window, looking at the beautiful clothing. I thought you were going to go in and treat yourself then you got a lost look in your eye. I know that look, I've felt that look. All too often. I wanted to reach out to you, to tell you that you have no need to doubt, that you're wonderful and beautiful and you should believe in yourself. Then I realised I'd be a hypocrite. So I acted for both of us. I bought us each a treat. We deserve it. I know it's a little forward but I've sent you a picture of my outfit. I hope you like yours._

 

_Yours in solidarity,_

_Ms. M. (Mysterious Admirer)_

 

_P.S. Let me know if you like, I can send more…_

  


Kara didn't know what to think. Her brain was racing along with her heart. Her first thought was to be freaked out, then she caught sight of the photo as she picked up the letter. Her breath caught in her throat. She plucked the image and held it before her eyes, staring in awe. She found it hard to believe that this woman ever felt nervous or self conscious about anything. Then she realised that she was Supergirl, and she herself had felt those very things, of course you could feel that way, no matter how you might come across to other people. No one really knew what was going on inside. Not unless you told them. And this woman had told her. She reread the letter several times, trying to figure out exactly how she felt about the whole thing. The first thing on her mind was how had they found out where to leave the package. And she decided that it wouldn't have been that hard to watch her walk into CatCo after she walked away from the boutique. And her face had been on the news a fair bit recently in some high profile interviews. Her next thought was how much she wanted to see more of this mystery woman. In every sense of the word. She scolded herself for reacting like a horny teenager at the sight of a pretty woman but gave herself a break, the woman had sent a picture of herself in her underwear after all.

 

Kara paced backwards and forwards through her bedroom, trying to decide what, if anything, she should do. She took another look in the box and saw the tissue paper underneath a phone. She ignored the phone for now, she couldn't deal with the implications of that right now. She pulled at the tissue paper, it fell apart in her hands to reveal the soft, sensual fabric it encased. She lifted the bra up to her face, rubbing the material across her cheek. It felt so soft. So delicate. She decided to put her thoughts on hold, just for a few minutes, and try the clothes on. They might not even fit her, no point worrying about anything if they didn't fit… but they did fit. They fit her like a glove, like they'd been handmade specifically for her. Kara ran into her bathroom and floated up and down in front of the mirror, trying to get a full view. She liked what she saw. A proud smile split her face as she took in the confident, sexy woman in front of her. She hadn't felt so exhilarated in a long time and, considering her job, that was saying something.

 

She fumbled with the new phone, turning it on and loading up the camera. She was nervous but, dammit, she wanted this. She wanted to show her benefactor how good she felt. What the woman had given her. She took a picture, mostly of her chin, neck and a peek of bra but you could still just about see the happy smile on her face. She flicked to the contacts and sent the picture to the only number saved (under the name Ms. M) before she could talk herself out of it.

 

She threw the phone on the bed and took another look in the mirror. An unfamiliar buzzing shook her from her admiring glances. She moved back into her bedroom and picked up the phone with trembling fingers.

 

Ms. M: “Wow! I don't know what to say, you're breathtaking. I hope you like the set and it gives you a little boost next time you wear it. I'm sorry if this all seems a little odd… This is not something I make a habit of! I just couldn't get your sad face out of my head. I'm glad there's a smile there now :) “

 

Kara found herself grinning again. Her shoulders relaxed as she typed out a reply.

 

Perfect Stranger: “Not gonna lie, this is all a little weird! But, life is pretty weird… And I love what you sent me, thank you. You look amaaaazing! It is a bit of a relief to know that even people like you feel this way sometimes too… I like that we can help each other. Maybe you could send me some more sometime…? “

 

Ms. M: “I think that can be arranged. Sweet dreams x”

 

Perfect Stranger: “I look forward to it, goodnight x”

 

Kara put down the phone and crawled into bed, she wasn't quite ready to take off her new underwear yet.


	2. It is rather hot in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Package number two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just writing itself.... Thank you for all the lovely comments!

Lena sat on her bed looking at the picture Kara had sent her. It had been a week already but it still brought a smile to her face every time she looked at it. She'd decided to let the dust settle a little before sending the second set. She didn't want to push her luck. But she was all ready now. She stood in front of the mirror scrutinising the blue silk chemise that adorned her body. She couldn't deny it hugged her figure deliciously, accentuating her curves in all the right places. Kara's was matching but in red, it featured delicate lace detail around the hem, the cups and underneath the bust. The thin straps crossed over at the back and the lace at the bottom sat high on the thigh. Lena gave herself a twirl and a smirk as the material rode up to hint at her ass cheeks. She pulled her hair into one hand and took a picture from the front that caught the rear view in the mirror as well. When she had a shot she was happy with she repeated the process of hiding her face and printing out the picture. Kara's next treat was all packaged up and ready to go.

\---

Kara felt her pulse quicken as she saw a parcel waiting for her at the mailboxes. She'd taken to checking every day and had been disappointed until now. She knew the day would drag until she could get home and see what was inside.

\---

Kara had had an uncharacteristically unproductive day and was desperate to forget about it and enjoy her Friday night. She had big plans. After blowing off her sister, she’d picked up a bottle of off world liquor from the alien bar and her three favourite pizzas from a take out place near her apartment. She made her way into her living room, her goodies balancing precariously in her arms, and set them down on the coffee table next to the couch. She poured herself a generous measure and took a large bite out of one of her pizzas. She was torn between wanting to stuff her face and open her parcel. She settled for a little of both. She took a swig of her drink and basked in the burn that slithered down her throat before devouring half a pizza. She cleaned up her hands and dove into her package, ripping at the paper and card. There was another letter sitting on top as she opened up the box. She felt a thrill seeing it, she wasn't sure if she'd get another one but it gave her great pleasure knowing her mystery woman had taken extra time to sit down and write to her with pen and ink in this day and age.

 

_Dearest Stranger, I was very relieved to receive your message last week. I don't mind admitting I had succumbed to self doubt after sending the package. My boldness was very much rewarded with your excellent picture. I hope you enjoy this little number, the colours are inspired by somewhat of a hero of mine. I've always been rather partial to a woman who stands up for those who can't do it themselves._

 

_Let me know what you think,_

_Ms. M._

 

Kara set the letter down, wondering who the hero might be and reached down for the photo. Her eyebrows nearly exited her forehead as she gaped at the picture in her, suddenly trembling, hands. She found it very hard to breath, all her focus on the woman in front of her. Kara felt her eyes rake over the image, soaking up every glorious inch of ivory skin. The dark blue of the chemise contrasted beautifully with the stark white of the woman's pale skin. Kara stared and stared. She couldn't pull her eyes away. Curiosity finally got the better of her and she opened up the tissue paper. Her heart rate picked up again as she saw the colour. Red. Red to go with blue, Supergirl.

 

“She likes me!” Kara exclaimed to herself, the thought sending warmth all through her body.

 

Without a second thought she whipped her clothes off and sped into her latest gift. She bit her lip as she took in the sight in her mirror. She loved how the fabric felt against her skin, it was heavenly. Every time she moved she felt the silk play against her nipples, they were getting hard at the contact. The thought sent a shiver down her spine, she hadn't felt desire like that for such a long time. She grabbed the phone, her super-secret-special-phone, as she'd taken to thinking of it, and took picture after picture. She sunk back into her couch and finished off her pizzas as she flicked through the photos, deciding which looked best to send. She finally chose one that she'd taken from above. It captured her mouth biting into her lip, her neck, long and sleek, and her body, all glammed up in her new lingerie. She ignored the voice in her head telling her she was showing far too much thigh and far too much cleavage, she felt amazing and she wanted to show off her body. Before she could second guess herself any more she sent the picture and a message: “Thank you Ms. M. I love my new gift, I feel Super!! You look absolutely stunning. Like, for real! Hope you like my picture…”

 

Kara sat back, enjoying the silk on her skin and the fuzzy feeling brewing in her head from her drink. She put on some chill out music and let her body relax. She tensed up the second the phone buzzed. She felt her heart pounding in anticipation as she loaded up the message.

 

Ms. M: “Damn! Wow! I do not have words…are you quite sure you aren't a Goddess?? That is definitely a good colour on you, I'll have to keep that in mind for the future…assuming you'd maybe like another treat sometime?”

 

Perfect Stranger: “Ohh! Coming from you Little Miss Perfect?! Seriously, thank you, I feel amazing, this silk is so soft against my skin. Thank you so much. I absolutely want more… If that is OK with you of course.”

 

Ms. M: “Oh it is definitely OK with me, darling. I cannot wait to see what you think of my next gift…although, I am rather enjoying the thought of the soft silk caressing your skin, it certainly feels decadent against my own.”

 

Kara took a breath as she read the new message. Then she took a drink, a deep one. The thought of her beautiful mystery woman sitting there in her matching set, maybe indulging in a glass of wine, as she felt the soft waves flutter over her body was a lot. Kara felt herself heating up at the thought. She was not ready to let the conversation stop just yet but she didn't want to embarrass herself either.

 

Perfect Stranger: “You're wearing yours now??”

 

Ms. M: “I am. I put it on especially, hoping you'd join me in my activities. I'm also making my way through a 30 year old scotch ;)”

 

Perfect Stranger: “Wow. I like that you're dressed up too, it feels special sharing this with you. I have a nice drink too… I should probably stop drinking and texting…”

 

Ms. M: “Aww, that would be a shame. Join me for one more?”

 

With the last text Lena sent Kara a picture. It was a close up of her clutching her glass of scotch to her silk clad chest, one of the thin straps had slipped down her arm revealing considerably more of her breast than before.

 

While she was waiting for a reply Kara decided she was having too much fun to stop so she poured and drank another measure of her liquor. She nearly choked on it as the new message came through. Her eyes zeroed in on magnificent cleavage. They strained to see through the silk that she knew was _just_ concealing a perfect nipple from her view. She let out a low groan at the thought and felt her own nipples tingling. Without thinking she plucked at one and pinched it through the silk. She repeated the action until she was squirming in her seat. The buzzing of the phone brought her attention back to it.

 

Ms. M: “I'm sorry if that was a little forward, I hope I haven't scared you off…”

 

Kara rushed to reply, chiding herself for making the poor woman anxious.

 

Perfect Stranger: “Ohhhh my goodness, no! You have not scared me off, I just…um, I was enjoying looking at it. At you. I lost track of time… I'm sorry you thought that. Forgive me?”

 

She took a picture of herself, with her most innocent, please-forgive-me pout planted on her face and a strap hastily snuck down her arm for good measure. She sent it with the message and took another drink, thoroughly enjoying the warm, fuzzy buzz she had going.

 

Ms. M: “Holy fuck! I don't think there's anything you could do that I wouldn't forgive with you looking like that……”

 

Kara beamed at the reply, thoroughly pleased with herself. She finished off her drink and tidied up her pizza boxes. She wasn't sure what to do now, she felt the weight of the alcohol that she wasn't used to lull her into sleepiness. She decided to try one last message.

 

Perfect Stranger: “I'm glad I'm forgiven :) Well, it is rather hot in here all of sudden for some reason. I cannot imagine why… I'm going to hit the shower to try and cool down. I hope I hear from you soon… x”

 

Ms. M: “I think a nice cold shower is an excellent idea. Enjoy, I will certainly enjoy mine. I'll be thinking of you. Until next time x”

 

Kara found herself biting her lip again. She forced herself away from her phone, removed her gorgeous new lingerie and stepped into an ice cold shower, hoping it would cool her down enough for sleep.

 

Before she slipped into unconsciousness she picked up her regular phone, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to contact her favourite person.

 

Kara <3: “Hey Lena! I've been missing you, any chance you can fit brunch with me in your busy schedule tomorrow??”

 

Lena stared at the phone in her hand, she was still damp from her shower, she knew Kara can't have been long out of her own. She felt butterflies in her tummy at the thought that the blonde had been thinking about her right at that point. Despite them having lunch together the day before Lena couldn't help but miss the sunny reporter too.

 

Leeeenaaaaaa!! <3 <3 <3: “I will always make time for you, see you tomorrow xxx”

 

Kara <3: “Yay! Goodnight! xxxxxxxx”

 

Kara put her phone on charge and fell straight into a deep, blissful sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @exquisite-distraction


	3. A bit of a risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. M turns things up a notch (or twenty)
> 
> ***please note the rating change ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly... 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments I love! :D

Lena waited until the following Thursday to prepare her next gift. She decided she really would rather like a repeat of the previous Friday night and would do everything in her power to enable it. She was taking a bit of a risk with this week's gift but she went right ahead and did it anyway.

 

She paid extra attention to the lighting this time, she wanted Kara to see _everything_. Everything being her nipples through the sheer green lace of her babydoll. The fabric was adorned with a purple satin bow under the bust and matching halter neck straps. The look was completed with a sheer, green thong.

 

She stared and stared at the print out in her hand and had downed half a bottle of red before she'd built up the courage to place the picture in with this week's offering. She set it aside, ready for delivery, and finished her drink.

 

\---

 

Kara had been deliberately avoiding the mailboxes this week. She had a huge workload she needed to get through and she couldn't afford a repeat of the useless day she'd had the previous Friday knowing she had a package waiting. That meant that she was pleasantly surprised as she made to leave the building to find a parcel for her. She grabbed at it and made a beeline for the exit, all other thought lost as she sped to her apartment in single minded determination.

 

The door had barely closed behind her before she was tearing into the packaging. Her breath was coming thick and fast, she grabbed at the nearly written letter and read.

 

_Dearest Stranger, I can't tell you how thrilled I was with your response to my last gift, seeing you embracing the treasure that is your glorious form is quite something to behold. I'm trying something a little more risqué this week. I hope you enjoy it even if you don't feel able to share._

 

_Ever yours,_

_Ms. M._

 

Kara gulped at the implication of “ _a little more risqué_ ” the woman was sending her freakin underwear for goodness sake, how much more risqué could it get?! Oh Kara…

 

She pawed at the box, groping for the picture she knew would be waiting for her. An unearthly moan left her lips at the sight before her. Naturally she zoned straight in on those perfect stiff nipples peeking out at her through the sheer fabric of the lingerie. Kara closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. It was no good, the vision had been etched into her retinas. She gulped and stared some more.

 

“Fuuuuuuuckkkk!”

 

She felt her whole body shake as she pulled off her clothes. She hadn't even looked at her set yet but she knew without a doubt whatever it was would be gracing her skin before long. As she pulled off her underwear she noted the large damp patch clinging to her core. She took a deep breath and mustered all her will power not to plunge her quivering fingers straight into herself.

 

She stood naked in her living room as she ripped at the tissue paper. Her outfit was the same as her mystery woman's but with the colours inverted; green on purple. She slunk into the delicate fabric and once again fought to keep her fingers from where they seemed determined to travel. She didn't waste any time, she took one picture of her whole body and sent it with the briefest of messages: “Fucking wow.”

 

Kara moved into her bedroom with the phone and her new picture and flopped onto her bed. She couldn't hold off any more, she needed to ease the tension building in her lower abdomen. She trailed her fingers teasingly over her chest, barely grazing the skin there. Her back arched into the touch without conscious thought. She decided teasing was not on the cards for tonight. She looked down at her writhing body and delighted at the sight of her hard nipples staring back at her, proud as punch through the beautiful fabric. She grabbed at her breast with her left hand as her right went straight for her clit. Before she'd made more than a cursory flick at the little bundle of nerves her phone buzzed next to her ear. Her brain warred with itself over what to do first but curiosity and the possibility of more sexy pictures won out.

 

Ms. M: “Fucking wow indeed! You are absolutely divine. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm finding it very hard not to be distracted by you right now…”

 

Kara's eyes rolled back in her head, before she knew what was happening her fingers had pushed aside the flimsy fabric of her thong and entered her dripping pussy. She moaned at the intrusion and thrust her hips up into her hand. She pulled out quickly and fumbled with her phone. She took a picture of the edge of her lingerie and her sticky fingers. She sent it before she could form a coherent thought, basking in the delicious ecstasy of lust.

 

Perfect Stranger: “You think you're distracted?! I feel bad, I've made such a mess of my new underwear…”

 

“Ohh my fuck!” Lena practically shouted to herself as she saw Kara's latest message. Her mouth had been dry as she had soaked up Kara's first picture but it was flooded with saliva at the sight of the second. Her mouth, it seemed, was aching to help Kara clean up her mess. She couldn't hold back any longer, her hand snaked its way up her stomach and cupped at her breast. She groaned as she felt the stiff peak in her palm. She pinched at it roughly through the fabric before pulling the cup down to free her breast. She took a picture of her bare nipple pinched between her finger and thumb.

 

Ms. M: “Fuck, you look delicious! I have some catching up to do.”

 

Kara nearly broke the phone as she tried to use it with her non dominant, arousal free hand. The sight before her sent shock waves through her system and landed straight in her clit. She dropped the phone before she could damage it and plowed her fingers back inside. Her other hand going straight to her clit, rubbing violently at it. She felt herself clench up almost immediately, it had been so long since she'd touched herself, since anyone had and the last few weeks had built her up to breaking point. Just as her orgasm hit her she pictured her mysterious stranger from the last photo but this time the gorgeous body was finished with a beautiful face. A face she knew so very well, a face she dreamt of more often than not. A face she really shouldn't be thinking about like that… That is _not_ what friends are for…

 

Kara tried to shake the thought from her head literally, but it stuck, like it had been superglued. She now couldn't see any of her mystery woman's photos without picturing the perfect face of Lena Luthor smirking back at her atop the perfect body.

 

She didn't know what to do with herself now, she wanted to shower her brain. She didn't want to leave her mystery woman hanging any longer but didn't feel up to continuing their conversation until she had fixed her mental image of the woman.

 

Perfect Stranger: “Woww. You are perfect. I really needed that… And now I need a shower. Until next time?”

 

Lena was a little taken aback by the abrupt end to their chat but she was broken from her lost daze by her regular phone beeping at her.

 

Kara <3: “Hey you! Are you busy tomorrow? I was thinking we could try that new sushi place you've been mentioning for dinner and maybe back to mine for movies and snuggles??”

 

Lena read over the message several times, the only information she gleaned from it was that Kara must have cleaned up her fingers pretty damn quickly before sending it. The next thing she registered was that Kara Danvers, her best friend and absolute favourite had just got herself off looking at pictures of a ‘mystery woman’ and then immediately thought to text her. She bit her lip and tried to stop herself getting too excited at what that might mean. It was no good, she was excited. And horny as fuck.

 

Leeeenaaaaaa!! <3 <3 <3: “That sounds divine. Looking forward to being wrapped in your big strong arms ;)”

 

She sent the message quickly before she could talk herself out of it, already planning to blame it on the booze she hadn't drunk if Kara called her out for her flirting.

 

Kara <3: “Can. Not. Wait xxxxxxxx”

 

Lena put both phones on her bedside table and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was either going to be delightful or absolute torture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat on tumblr @exquisite-distraction


	4. Absolute torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No package in this chapter I'm afraid. I think you'll forgive me though...

Lena was pacing. She was in her bedroom surrounded by discarded outfits, building herself up into a right state about what to wear to her non date with her best friend. An alarm fired on her phone, she had to leave in the next five minutes or she'd be late and she did NOT want to keep Kara waiting. Ever. She grabbed the first thing her fingers touched and threw on the light grey, tight fitting, scoop neck dress with inch wide straps. The fabric cinched in with an overlapping wrap detail at the waist. She made a final check of her makeup and hair and left.

 

\---

 

Kara was feeling unusually anxious for her meeting with Lena. Under normal circumstances the thought of seeing her bestie would fill her with a warm fuzzy feeling. But today…today she felt awkward and nervous and worried that somehow the genius CEO would take one look into her eyes and know exactly what she'd done last night. Would know exactly what, and more specifically, who, she'd been thinking about as she'd done it. She wasn't ashamed about getting herself off, she really should do it more often, it was excellent stress relief. Usually… What wasn't excellent was how much stress those thoughts of her best friend had caused her. She'd always harboured a little crush for the youngest Luthor. She didn't mind admitting that to herself. How could anyone take one look at her a not feel that way?! But this was something more than that. And it had opened up a whole can of worms for Kara. She suddenly looked at every interaction they'd had with different eyes, she saw things in a whole new light. Had they always been _that_ flirty…? Was it on purpose?! Kara had no idea, but the tugging sensation deep in her heart was telling her she needed to find out. She rushed down the street and made her way into the restaurant, hoping she wasn't too late. By some freak of fate she was a few minutes early for a change, a waitress seated her and took her drink order while she stared at the door waiting for her non date to arrive.

 

Kara became extremely grateful she was sitting when she saw Lena breeze into the restaurant. The woman looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was down for a change, it ran sleek and straight down her left shoulder. It sat at the peak of the phenomenal cleavage Kara's eyes zoomed in on. Her jaw dropped. She completely missed the thoroughly pleased with herself look that snuck onto Lena’s features as she watched Kara's gaze. She schooled her expression, stalked over to Kara and pulled the blushing blonde into a tight, warm hug.

 

“Hey, I've missed you. I hope you haven't been waiting long.”

 

“I-uh, no, not at all. I just got here-you look amazing!”

 

“Oh this? Thank you, just something I threw on,” she replied with a cheeky wink.

 

Kara's eyebrows raised as she tried to think of an acceptable retort but all her brain gave her was lewd suggestions of how the dress would look better on her bedroom floor or bunched up under her hands… Not helpful…

 

She was thankfully saved by their waitress, who Kara silently vowed to give an extra large tip to.

 

They placed their orders and occupied themselves with their drinks, both trying to think of ways to break the uncharacteristically charged silence.

 

Lena bit her lip before taking a chance, “so, what have you been up to? Have a fun Friday night?”

 

Kara was relieved she'd just swallowed her wine, she may well have choked on it otherwise. She felt a blush creep up her neck, “um yeah, pretty quiet. I was at home. But it was good, really good. You?”

 

“Ohh I had a wonderful time. Also at home alone, but sometimes you have to take time out to look after yourself, right?”

 

Kara gaped at the other woman, did she know?? Had she been doing something similar?! That thought sent a wave of lava down her spine. She closed her eyes and willed her traitorous body to chill. She was once again saved by the waitress, bringing their starters this time. Her future tip getting larger by the second. It seemed to be increasing at the same rate as the damp patch in Kara's panties. She was wearing the first set from Ms. M. She'd wanted a confidence boost for her dinner with Lena but she was regretting her choice as the thought only added to her growing arousal.

 

Lena could practically feel the tension oozing out of her bestie. She had no idea how either of them were going to survive through a whole evening together. She'd been correct in her assumption; it was going to be torture.

 

\---

 

The useless pair managed to fumble their way through their meal, Lena was pleasantly surprised when Kara insisted on paying and a little shocked at the amount she'd left as a tip. They'd kept the awkward silence at bay by discussing any and everything work related. Lena felt fully equipped to go ten rounds with anyone on either of Kara's latest articles and Kara felt similarly prepared on the latest project Lena’s R&D team were working on.

 

They made it back to Kara's place and the atmosphere seemed to shift. It felt like the usually warm, welcoming living room was buzzing with electricity. Kara couldn't handle it. Alcohol to the rescue!

 

“Drink?”

 

“I would love one, anything you have, the higher the percentage the better.”

 

Kara smiled and moved to the kitchen, she attempted to hide her alien hooch as she poured Lena some of Alex's stashed whisky.

 

They settled on opposite ends of the couch, much in contrast to their usual positions for movie night, and cradled their respective drinks. Kara flicked through their Netflix watch list and played something at random.

 

The minutes ticked by and Kara felt her skin aching under her clothes. Her fingers twitched with the need to touch. She kept stealing looks at Lena and smiling shyly when she was caught every time. She downed her drink and a second and decided it was natural for them to be hugging by this point and that it would be more conspicuous if she didn't make a move.

 

“Hey you, get over here. I'm pretty sure I promised sushi _and_ snuggles.”

 

Lena smirked, downed her drink and set her glass on the coffee table. She usually sat next to Kara and leaned into the woman's shoulder but as the strong alcohol made its way through her system she decided to throw caution to the wind. She pulled at Kara's thigh and lifted the blonde's leg onto the couch before she laid her body on top of Kara and turned to face the movie that she'd paid precisely zero attention to. She could feel Kara's chest raising and lowering in quick succession under her cheek. She knew if she was slightly further over she'd feel the pounding of the woman's heart. As soft puffs of air settled in her hair she felt warm, strong arms wrap themselves around her body. Suddenly she found it hard to catch her own breath. She laid as still as she could manage, it was difficult when every part of her begged her to move against the solid, taut body beneath her.

 

Kara's brain was running a mile a minute, she felt the throbbing organ could very easily give Barry Allen a run for his money. She couldn't believe she had Lena Luthor lying on top of her, wrapped in her arms. She had said she was looking forward to being in Kara's arms but Kara had assumed she was teasing. She just wasn't sure about anything any more. Well, there was one thing she was sure of; she was absolutely going to fuck the living daylights out of herself the second her bestie left. At that thought she had a pang of fear and prayed to any being listening that she wouldn't leak arousal through her pants. Although, the thought of marking that sexy dress like that…was _not_ helping her plight…

 

Kara slammed her eyes shut and tried to block out her surroundings. She started a calming exercise that usually helped soothe her. She zeroed in on Lena’s heartbeat and listened to that and only that. The speed at which the blood was flowing through Lena’s body gave Kara a jolt. Why on Earth was the woman's heart pounding like she was running a marathon!?

 

“Uh, Lena…you OK?”

 

Lena snapped out of her silent fantasy, one that involved her slipping her body a little lower on Kara and peeling away those obscenely tight pants that had been distracting her all night.

 

“I-uh-I'm fine Kara! You? Um, I'm not hurting you am I? Do you want me to move?”

 

 _‘yes and sit on my face_.’ Is what Kara immediately thought, “No! Not at all. You stay right where you are,” is what she actually said, as she clutched tightly at Lena before releasing her and gasping, “uh unless you want to move of course!”

 

Lena sunk into Kara, “no, I wouldn't move for the world.”

 

She brushed her hand up and down Kara's side, loving the feeling of the woman shuddering underneath her. In her minds eye she was picturing the next set she'd be sending. It was definitely a step up on the hotness scale and there was no way she'd be able to wait until next week to send it. She was gonna head straight home and get everything packaged up ready to be delivered first thing Monday morning.

 

The movie seemed to drag as both women fought to contain themselves. When it finally ended they both snapped up into action. Lena hurried into her shoes and Kara rushed her straight to the door. They were both too caught up in their own heads to worry at the fact that the other seemed just as eager to part when they usually lingered long after a movie finished.

 

The second the door closed behind Lena Kara leant one arm against it and shoved her other hand straight down her pants and into her soaked underwear. She nearly fell flat on her face as the hand holding her up smacked into her mouth at the far too loud noise that had just escaped it. She stilled and listened to see if Lena had heard.

 

Lena had heard. And she _felt_ that moan, right in her throbbing clit. She took a shuddering breath and made a swift exit. If she didn't get somewhere private _very_ soon she was liable to get herself arrested.

 

Kara heaved a sigh of relief when there were no apparent repercussions for her moan and sunk to the floor. She eased her pants and underwear down her thighs and plunged three fingers straight into her cunt, her palm slamming her clit with every hard thrust. It was less than two minutes later that she screamed Lena’s name as she came on her hand, so hard she'd made a mess of the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @exquisite-distraction


	5. Secret identities for all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets a little drunk and makes a little mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first four chapters basically wrote themselves. This bitch... Well, she was a bitch. I only rewrote it all about three times... Hope it's not too shit!!

Lena raced into her apartment and tore off her dress. She flew straight into her bedroom and pulled open the drawer that housed all her special lingerie that she shared with Kara. She was so overwrought she managed to pull the drawer clean out of the chest and snap off part of the runner. She didn't care, it could wait, she needed to get down to business.

 

She took a moment to try to calm her breathing and the tremor in her fingers, she didn't want to wreck the delicate fabric. She'd much rather have Kara do that. That thought sent a shudder down her spine. It was no good, she went to her kitchen and pulled out the first bottle her fingers made purchase on. She took a deep drag of amber liquid. And then another. She brought the bottle with her into her bedroom and began the steady process of dressing. Pausing only to drink.

 

This time she was clad in a gold coloured corset decorated with pink lace, the same pink lace tied the fabric closed at the front. She wore gold stockings and a gold suspender belt. The corset sat _just_ low enough to cover her cunt. Just. Every inhale found her exposing herself to the elements.

 

When she was finished she looked at her reflection and felt the heat that had started to build early in the day at the thought of seeing Kara rise higher and higher. She needed to quench her insatiable thirst.

 

She laid back on her bed and spread her legs. She took a final swig from her now empty bottle and moved her fingers to the edge of her corset. She teased at the soft hair she could just feel, her fingers light as they slipped ever lower. They skated around her clit, down the side of her hot, wet entrance.

 

Lena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pictured Kara, over and over. Kara in every way she could imagine her. Lying on her front with Lena plowing into her from behind, on her knees under the desk at Lcorp, bent over the railing on the balcony there. Dozens of images flashed through her brain, all of them involved her fucking or being fucked by Kara Danvers. Well, a few of them featured her taking Supergirl too. She was so worked up, she slipped three fingers straight inside herself. Her movements stilled as she delighted in the intrusion, breathing in the delicious stretch. She started pumping her fingers inside herself, curling them at every thrust. Her other hand had snuck down her body, it pinched at a nipple as it went, it halted at her clit. She gave up on the light touch, she rubbed into herself violently. She brought up an image of Kara and those damn tight pants to the front of her mind. Her wrist began aching as she pounded into her dripping core, thrust after thrust brought her closer to the long awaited and much needed orgasm. She felt her cunt clamp down around her fingers as she opened her mouth in preparation for the scream she knew was seconds away.

 

Her phone beeped. She stilled in her tracks, feeling caught in the act. She slammed her head back into the pillow and cursed repeatedly into the empty room.

 

It was at that moment she noticed how constricted her chest felt. She looked down her body at the beautiful, but rather tight, lingerie she was still wearing. Her fuzzy brain stuttered into life, she had a job to do. She picked up her phone and positioned it so the camera captured her corset covered body, starting with the fingers she still had in her cunt.

 

She typed out a message and hit send.

 

Leeeenaaaaaa!! <3 <3 <3: “This is the next little treat that will be waiting for you at work on Monday, my Perfect Stranger.”

 

It wasn't until she read the words ‘Kara <3 is typing…’ that she realised her mistake. Realised that she'd used the wrong phone. Realised that in her drunken, obscenely aroused state she'd sent her picture and her message to Kara, not to her Perfect Stranger.

 

Lena stared down at the little dots waiting for her fate to be revealed to her. It wasn't. They disappeared.

 

“Ohh God. What the fuck have I done?!” she sobbed into her empty bedroom.

 

All of a sudden it wasn't so empty.

 

Kara, upon seeing the message had felt the world stall into slow motion as the puzzle pieces slipped together in her brain. Suddenly it all made sense. How a total stranger had taken one look at her and seen every insecurity she had. How a total stranger had figured exactly how to coax her out of her own shadow and empower herself. How a total stranger had awoken thoughts, desires in herself that she'd thought she'd buried away. It all happened in seconds as she stood staring at her phone, she made the quickest decision of her life. It wasn't even a question really. She'd flown straight to Lena’s apartment and was floating outside her window.

 

Lena’s eyes shot wide open, as did her mouth. The rest of her body gave up, all her muscles failed and she fell back into her sheets as she watched Kara fumble with her window, open it and step through. Her hair was dishevelled, her shirt was crumpled and her pants hung open. Her face, that was a vision. Her face was full of lust and fire.

 

Lena fought with her body to make it move but she was completely rooted to the spot as Kara stalked through her room to lean her body over Lena.

 

“We have a lot to talk about, Lena. But right now I need to be inside you. Ok?”

 

Lena felt all the air leave her lungs as she was reduced to a whimpering mess at kara’s words and the tone with which she’d delivered them. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice to work and felt her head tilted upwards to meet Kara's.

 

Kara grazed her lower lip over Lena’s, then made the same motion with her top. She parted them slightly and moved in again. Tempting, teasing, hinting at touch before pulling away. Lena’s eyes slammed shut and her hands flew into Kara's hair, clutching at her, pulling her in. She crashed their mouths together. It was messy and furious and the most erotic kiss either woman had experienced. Lena let out a low growl as she felt Kara's tongue force its way into her mouth, she opened eagerly for it, her whole being begged to be consumed.

 

Kara couldn't bear it any longer, her fingers pushed their way down Lena’s body in a rush. Lena felt her hesitate slightly as she reached the little patch of hair at the apex of her thighs. She moved her own hand down to Kara's and guided it straight where she needed it.

 

Both women let out delighted moans as Kara's fingers met hot, wet skin. She wasted no more time and plunged two digits into Lena.

 

Lena had to break away from Kara's wonderful mouth for air, she pushed at Kara's shirt, dropped her head and sunk her teeth into Kara's ridiculously defined shoulder as the blonde added another finger and pummelled into her clenching pussy, hitting straight at her g-spot and managing to thump into her clit with her palm at every powerful thrust.

 

The room was filled with sloppy sounds and gutteral moans as Kara dragged Lena straight into the orgasm she'd been on the cusp of for weeks.

 

“Karaaaa!!” Lena screamed out as her body shattered around Kara's fingers. They seemed to be the very centre of the universe.

 

Kara eased her through it before pulling out her fingers only to shove them straight in her mouth.

 

“Ohh fuck, Lena!”

 

Kara crawled down Lena’s body without a second thought and lifted her legs around her neck. She dug her tongue straight into Lena’s still pulsing cunt, groaning into the exquisite taste. She licked and swirled into Lena before moving up to attack her clit. She sucked and lapped at it, biting down every time she felt Lena tense up.

 

Lena was a writhing ball of arousal. She delighted in the delicious ache in her skull as it hit into her headboard with every move Kara made. She felt her thighs clamp around Kara's head, knowing full well she would have seriously damaged a mere mortal. The thought of Kara's body being so potent and powerful sent her straight into another orgasm. She screeched for all she was worth as she saw stars. All that existed was the fervent sea of pleasure that rode through her whole body.

 

Lena was lost in her release. As she came to, panting and sweating, she caught the lust filled gaze in the blonde's eyes, she knew Kara wasn't finished with her yet. Her body wasn't responding, her limbs felt like dead weight but she needed to taste Kara's come.

 

“Kara,” she croaked out, surprised at the edge and roughness of her own voice, “please.”

 

“Anything you need, baby, anything, just tell me what you want.”

 

“Sit on my face.”

 

“Ughh fuuuuck, Lena!!”

 

Kara didn't waste any time, she ripped off her clothes, not paying them a single thought as the remnants scattered throughout the bedroom. She sprung up onto her knees and spread her legs around Lena’s beautiful face. Her dripping pussy hovered over Lena, patiently awaiting further command. Lena managed to get her arms working enough to tug on Kara's thighs, she pulled the woman's cunt straight onto her mouth. Kara's head flew back the second she made contact. The soft warmth of Lena’s plump lips and skilled tongue was utter ecstasy. She couldn't even process all the sensations as she fucked herself on her best friend's pretty face.

 

Kara felt her orgasm racing towards the surface, she turned her head to look down on Lena’s gorgeous body, all dressed up for her. The wave of adoration hit Kara directly in the chest, she felt her pussy clamp down on Lena’s tongue as her release was drawn from her. She came, screaming for Lena, her legs shaking, her hands trembling. She collapsed on the bed next to her woman, incapable of sentient thought as she basked in the shockwaves zipping through her body.

 

As the two women caught their breath realisation began to seep into them.

 

“So, you figured out my little scheme, Supergirl.”

 

Kara snapped up, “you knew?!”

 

Lena couldn't stop the laugh that burst from her lips at Kara's adorable face, “of course I knew Kara. I mean… It's not like you didn't just fly through my window or anything.”

 

“Ohh…um, I was a little excited by your message. You're not mad?”

 

“I'm not mad. I did make a secret identity for myself after all. You seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. “

 

A cheeky smile crept onto Kara's face, “you know, not that I'm not reaaaalllyyyy grateful, but did you consider that maybe, instead of all the theatrics you could have just, I don't know, asked me out or something.”

 

Lena smirked and raised her eyebrow, “Where's the fun it that? You know I'm a drama queen. Besides, I don't recall you asking me out either.”

 

Kara stuttered, “I-you…you're really intimidating! I didn't know how!”

 

“I'm intimidating?! Kara, you're Supergirl!”

 

Kara blushed at Lena’s words and they both fell into a fit of giggles at their own ridiculousness.

 

Kara rolled onto her side and cupped Lena’s face, “we're useless. Be useless with me Lena Luthor?”

 

“Are you _actually_ asking me out Kara Danvers?!”

 

Kara rolled her eyes and kissed Lena’s nose, “yes. Be my girlfriend? Please?”

 

Lena felt her whole face break into a broad grin, she fell into Kara, kissing every piece of skin she could get her lips on.

 

“I would love to be your girlfriend. Now come here, I'm not nearly finished with you. Oh, and, we might have another treat or two hidden in my drawer, if you're interested.”

 

Kara's response was unintelligible, Lena caught the gist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on this, means a lot!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: @exquisite-distraction


End file.
